Ichigo's Adventures at Hogwarts
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Ichigo is at Hogwarts with her husband Byakuya her daughter Sakura also Rukia and Uryu. They attend Hogwarts after Albus asks Ichigo to take over as Headmistress of Hogwarts. How will our hot-headed hero deal with Dolores Umbridge. Fem!Ichigo IchigoxByakuya very very light RukiaxUryu HarryxGinny HermionexNeville. Takes place 200 years after Aizen's death. Characters a little OOC.
1. The Story Begins

I don't not own Harry Potter or Bleach. If i did, Ichigo would be with Rukia, and Fred would be alive.

* * *

"Ichigo, what do you want to do today?" The orange-haired Shinigami thought for a second.

"I want to go to England, I have some family there I haven't seen in years." Byakuya looked thoughtful.

"Okay, do you want to take Rukia?"

"Yes, she'll kill both of us if we let her miss out on this. I may be Sou-Taicho, and you a Taicho, but a pissed Rukia still scares me." I said, and we both shivered.

"Agreed." Byakuya graced me with a small smile.

"How in Hell did I get lucky enough to get a husband like you?"

"I don't know how did I get lucky enough to get a wife like you?" He pulled me close, and I reached up the two inches he had on me to kiss him quickly. We walked to the dining room, and as we sat down, I spun my wedding ring on my finger. It was gold inlaid with diamonds, and it had cherry blossoms on it. Byakuya's wedding band was gold, with streaks of black and red on it.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Why do you say that, Rukia?"

"You only spin your ring like that when you're thinking, or upset."

"Really? Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to go to England with us."

"We?"

"Of course Byakuya's going to. Did you think he would let me leave anywhere outside Karakura without insisting on coming? You of all people should know how possessive he gets."

Then another small voice rang out, "Kaa-chan, am I coming to?"

I looked at Sakura, and swept her black hair with its single orange highlight in the front out of her face. "I don't know…"

I turned towards her slightly and grinned, "Of course you're coming. We couldn't leave behind the namesake of Senbonsakura, could we?"

Then said Zanpakuto materialized, hugged Sakura, and said, "Nine years, and I still can't believe you named your heir after me."

I hugged Senbonsakura and said, "Sen, you know you're important, just as Zangetsu is."

Zangetsu walked in, and Senbonsakura hugged him. Then Sakura shouted, "Today's my birthday!"

"Yes it is; you want to know what Tou-san got for you?" She looked at him expectantly, and he took out a smaller box.

She took it said, "Thank you, Byakuya-Tou-san!"

"You're welcome, my Cherry Blossom." She giggled, and tore off the silver wrapping paper. She opened the box to see a card. It read, Say what you need the most, speak your desires, and you shall get your prize.

"Byakuya-Tou-san, another half-riddle?"

"Yes, now answer." He said sternly, but his eyes were soft.

"Well, what I need the most is the love and encouragement from the three of you, and what I desire most is to protect people using all my power."

"Where would that lead you?"

Byakuya prompted, and she said, "To Auntie Retsu's Division?"

"Very good, let's go now." He said, and without even getting dressed we left.

"Hey Sakura, let's see how your Shunpo is coming along."

We Flash Stepped the rest of the way, and I said, "You're getting really good at that, Saku."

She beamed at me, and I wrapped my arm around Byakuya's waist. He put an arm around my shoulder, and we walked in together.

Sakura ran and hugged Unohana, who said, "I assume she figured out the clue?"

We nodded, and said in unison, "Show her, Retsu."

She chuckled, and held out a box. When Sakura opened it, she squealed, and ran into the nearest bathroom. She came out dressed in the 4th Divisions Shinigami uniform, and she said, "Really, I'm in 4th Division?"

I nodded and said, "Yep, but we're starting you off as an unseated officer, so you have to work your way up, like me and Byakuya-Tou-san had too." She beamed at us again, and threw her arms around us.

After she let go, I said, "Well, the four of us are going to take a family trip to England, to see some family of mine. The boy's a wizard, so since I taught all three of them the necessary skills, and they got their Masters, we're going to fit right in."

Retsu nodded, and we left. I called a Captains meeting, and Byakuya and Rukia took their places, and Sakura said, "Where should I stand?"

"Behind Auntie Retsu, because you're in her Division, and I'll introduce you when everybody gets here." She nodded happily, but put an unsure arm around Unohana's waist anyway.

When everybody was here, I said, "This meeting is just to inform you, that Byakuya, Rukia, and Sakura, and I are going to England to the Wizarding World to see some of my family. I leave Joshiro in charge. Also, this morning, our little Sakura was placed in 4th Division."

All Taicho clapped, and Isshin from his 5th Division spot patted her on the back, she said, "Thank you, Isshin-san!" and she beamed at everyone.

"Alright, we are leaving in an hour, so I expect you all to listen to Joshiro, or you'll answer to Shiro. Also, all of you can visit anytime you want, and one night maybe I'll pay for drinks for everybody."

They nodded, and I said, "Dismissed." They all left, and then Rukia, Byakuya, Sakura, walked back to the manor.

"I can't believe tomorrow, it'll be 200 years since the death of Aizen."

"And the start of our relationship."

"Yep, you asked me out an hour after I killed him. I remember, I was lying being treated by Retsu, and you walked over, and held my hand through the whole thing. I thought it was a dream, I never though you would return my feelings, me being 235 years younger than you and all, you old man. I remember waking up, and thinking I was still asleep because you were looking at me with such concern, and then you said, 'Ichigo, please wake up, I love you, I can't live without you, please.'

"And then I confessed my feelings and I said the most cliched line ever, 'Kuchiki Byakuya, will you be my boyfriend.' And I used the line that holds true to this day, kimi wa boku no eien. You are my eternity."

He leaned down and kissed me, and I heard Rukia say, "What about Uryu, can he come?"

"Sure Rukia, feel free to bring your boyfriend." She blushed and said, "I'll go let him know." She shot off, and we walked back in comfortable silence, something we didn't get often.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Of you read until the end I thank you. Please R&R. More reviews=happy author=sooner update. Sorry it's a little short. I promise the next one will be longer!


	2. Off to the Burrow!

**I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling and Tite Kubo...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

When we got to the manor, the servants were busy packing for us, and I said, "We're going to either Apparate, or Shunpo, because I refuse to gat on an airplane."

"Does Isshin know you're leaving?"

"No, and I prefer to keep it that way. Though, we better tell Ojii-sama."

We walked to the opposite wing of the manor, and walked to Genrei's office. We knocked softly, and when we heard him say, "Come in, Byakuya, Ichigo."

We walked in, and I said, "Hello Ojii-sama, we wanted to let you know of our departure in half an hour."

"Thank you for telling me, I'll get the details from Retsu, you are dismissed."

We bowed and left, walking back I said, "Did Ojii-sama seem really dismissive today? Usually he makes an effort to make some small talk."

"I agree, but let's not dwell on it."

When we went to our bedroom, we saw everything packed, and Rukia, Ishida, and Sakura waiting there for us. I walked to Ishida and gave him a hug, "Hi, Uryu, I haven't seen you for a while."

"It's been to long, I agree."

"So, Shunpo, or Apparition?"

"Apparition, definitely."

Rukia said, and I responded, "Okay, everybody hold on, and grab all the luggage."

We left with a crack, and appeared at the Burrow. Arthur ran out wand up, and said, "Who are you."

"Arthur Weasley, don't you dare point that at my child, I'll let Zangetsu go on your ass!"

He lowered, his wand, and all the Weasleys came running out with a chorus of, "Hello, Ichigo!"

I got them all off, and said, "How's Ginny, huh?"

"Starting my fourth year!"

"Already? You all grow up so fast." Ginny ran right by me, and hugged Sakura.

They ran into the house together, and I said, "What about the rest of the Order?"

"Inside, I still can't thank you enough for saving the house, and helping with the minimal repairs."

"It's no problem, Molly; you're like my second mother!"

I set all the luggage down, and it floated to their respective rooms. "Is Harry still at the Dursley's?"

"Sadly, but they're going to get him tonight."

"I think I'll attend."I said, and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

When I got in, I said, "Oh Kami, this is the second time in like fifteen minutes I've had a wand pointed at me. Will you move before I Bankai your asses?"

Moody, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Minerva, Albus, Tonks, and Kingsley put their wands away, and Sirius said, "Hello Ichigo, how old are you now?"

"Only 217."

"You old bitch."

"Shut the fuck up, dog."

"Make me, you wrinkly hag!"

"Go lick yourself in a corner, you scraggly bastard!"

There was a pause, and I hugged him tightly, and said, "It's truly been too long if I can beat you in a game of name-calling."

"Truly."

I turned to Moody, "I'm going with you to get Harry."

He nodded, and I drew Zangetsu from my waist, "It's been so long since you've had to be in Shikai form, let's go outside for a minute."

Everyone followed me, and I pumped Reiatsu into Zangetsu, and he changed into his cleaver form. I went through all the Kendo stances, then fired off a few Getsuga Tensho, and said the magic word, "Bankai."

Then it went back to the black katana, and I went through the stances again, and brought out my Hollow mask, I fired a few Cero, and Bala, and practiced using Sonido combined with Shunpo. When I was satisfied, I looked up while resealing my sword, and hadn't realized it had gotten to sunset.

"Let's start heading over, by the time we get there, it will be dark." I said, and they all summoned their brooms, and we left. I went on ahead to make sure the area was clear of Dementors, Death Eaters, and such.

I went in through an open window to see Harry already packed, and I said, "Come on boy, grab on, I'll bring your stuff down, and Hedwig."

He turned to me, startled to see me sitting on his window sill. "I didn't know you were coming, Ichigo."

"Yeah, we just got here today, we're staying at the Burrow, and I brought Byakuya, Rukia, Ishida, and Sakura."

"Cool, let's go!" He started forward, and tripped over his trunk. I pretended not to notice, and he hit the floor with a loud thump. He got up, and walked over to me. I chuckled, and jumped down with him. I went back to grab his trunk, and Hedwig, and went back to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything, and I could hear Vernon and Petunia get out of bed and lumber down the hall, they thought it was quiet, but to my ears trained with the Omnikitsudo, it sounded like a herd of rhinos.

The door opened, and I said, "Hello, I'll be taking Harry off your hands; I'm his cousin, Ichigo."

"I've heard of you, you live in Japan."

"Yep, Petunia, and now am married to the Head of the Kuchiki Clan." Her eyes widened, and so did Vernon's. The Kuchiki's are well known in the Wizarding, Shinigami, and Muggle world, as are all prominent noble families in the Seireitei. I waved, and back flipped out the window. The two of them rushed out the window to see me land lightly, and pull Harry along. In two minutes, everybody else was there. Harry mounted his own broom, and I Flash Stepped combined with Sonido to get his stuff to the Burrow, and then went back to them, and ran beside them.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Harry, I've had to fight for like 10 days straight before in a war, running around the world, literally, wouldn't tire me." His eyes widened a little, I grinned, and said, "Scoot back, you look like you're freezing." I mounted the front of his broom, and took control, I cast a heating spell, and his arms went around my waist as I flew. He was warm again after 10 minutes, and I smiled to myself when he rested the side of his head on my toned back, and fell asleep. When we got to the Burrow he was asleep, so I Flash Stepped up to the room where he was to sleep, and lay him down. I changed his clothes, and went back downstairs, wanting to go to sleep.

Everybody looked at me and I said, "Sometimes he's like a fourth child to me."

Molly perked up, "Who's the second and third?"

"The second is Isshin, and the third is Ginny."

I yawned, and Byakuya picked me up and said, "Time for someone to put you to bed now."

I rested my head on his muscular arm, and he set me down on the edge of the bed. We changed into sleeping yukatas, and curled up together in the bed.

"I love you, Byakuya."

His arm tightened for a second, and then relaxed again, "I love you too, Ichigo. Don't doubt that for a second."

I turned, kissed him, and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, you will suffer by my hand." _

_Aizen said, and he slapped me, then made another cut along my neck. He waited for the other cuts to close with Instant Regeneration, and then reopened them. I just let my head hang, and didn't give him the satisfaction of me crying out. He had me strung up on chains, so my toes could barely reach the floor, and he had been at this for hours. My will was fading. _

_A single tear ran down my face, and I said, "Sorry… Byakuya… I never get to tell you how you are the world to me… How a day never goes by where I don't think of you…" _

_I screamed, "Aizen, fuck you, I will never join you. No matter what you do to me!" _

_And he just smiled and said, "This isn't half of what I'm willing to do to break your spirit." _

"Ichi!"

I felt myself being shaken awake, and I sat up, shaking, sweaty, and my eyes looked dead, I could tell. They always do after that dream.

"Which was it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, Ichi."

"No Kuya, I don't want to talk about it."

"I thought we agreed to tell each other everything."

"I know, but the only ones who know about this are Nel, and her Fracción, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad, because they were there."

"So it was when you were in Las Noches?"

"Maybe…" I said non-commitally, and he hugged me.

"Please, let me in. Please let your husband in." He whispered in my ear, and I pushed him away, and got clothes to shower.

"No, this is my burden."

He Flash Stepped to me, but I avoided him, "We share all our burdens."

"Not this one."

I fell against the wall next to the bathroom door, and hugged my knees to my chest. He frowned, and sat, pulling me next to him.

"Please, you've always told me everything… Why not this?"

"You don't want to know what he did to me…"

"You came back looking broken, scarred, fresh cuts everywhere, why didn't they heal?"

"No, you don't want to know what he did to me…"

"Aizen?"

"Yes…"

"What did he do?" I looked at him with dead eyes, and he drew in a quick breath.

"The reason we were there so long is because he got me. He tortured, and almost raped me. The reason my cuts were still bleeding is because he would cut me, and let them heal, and then he would cut over them again until they didn't heal anymore."

I sighed, and said, "He did things that I refuse to repeat to anyone, things no normal human or even Shinigami could've lived through. He did them all. He would've raped me, but Rukia and everyone finally got through after a week I think. They found me naked in his throne room, with him standing over me. They found me all bloodied, and broken… Then the rest of you showed up."

I went to get up, but Byakuya pulled me back down, and pulled me tightly to him. He caressed me, and healed all my bruises, and just sat there, holding me.

"I'm so sorry… I should've come too. But I thought you still hated me at that time."

I laughed dryly, "Ironic, because i thought that too, but that's how I hid my love, and when Aizen was torturing me I said, 'Sorry Byakuya, I never get to tell you how you are the world to me… How a day never goes by where I don't think of you.' And Aizen had laughed, and I shouted I would never join him, and then he dragged me to his throne room, and that's where everybody found me."

* * *

**It's sort of cut off at the end, but the chapter would've been like, twice as long if i hadn't cut it off there. Gomenasai, minna minna!**

** I'll update if i get more good reviews like the couple i got last chapter!**


	3. To Hogwarts!

Warnings: lemon, some fluff.  
Disclaimer: I only wish i owned Bleach, but alas, it belongs to the almighty Kubo-sama! T_T  
I would like to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter, and I hope you keep them comin!

* * *

He let me up to shower, and I rubbed my body vigorously with the soap, as if to rid myself of the memory, but the scars keep it fresh in my mind. When I got out, I dressed in a black kimono with a silver obi, and walked out to find Byakuya watching the sun rise.

"You know what the sunrise reminds me of?"

I stared at the oranges and pinks, and said, "What?"

"Your hair."

"It reminds me of your Reiatsu and Sen."

I hugged him, and cried softly into his chest, "I don't want to go through anything like that ever."

And he said, "I would rather die then let you go through it again."

Then Shiro appeared, looking like a drowned cat that refused to die. "Oy Strawberry, its pouring buckets in there, cheer up!"

I giggled at him, and said, "I'll cheer up; I always do when I'm around the Weasley family."

He nodded, and went back to my head. "I will never understand how you women cry one minute, and laugh the next. Rukia does the same thing."

"It's a skill all women learn." I grinned up at him, pulled out of his arms, and we went downstairs.

I Apparated us down, because we were at the top of the house, then we went to the living room, and saw the members of the Order already up. I sat down on Byakuya's lap, plastered on a smile, and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Dumbledore turned to me and said, "I would like you to be Headmistress for a year so I can focus on Voldemort."

"A little blunt, aren't we? Is there a lot of paperwork, because I got enough of it? The stuff can go to Hell." As if to prove my point, a Senkaimon opened, and four members of my Division came through, each with a pile of paper above his head.

Sasakibe came through, and said, "Three are for the Seireitei; one is for the Kuchikis." I groaned, and waved him off. He bowed and left and everybody stared at the piles.

Then I said, "Hold that thought, I can do this in… Three minutes, Byakuya, you ready?"

He gave me a pen, and said, "Alright, control your Reiatsu so no one passes out, and sign."

I nodded and said, "Bankai!"

Then I sped through the paperwork, and said, "Time!"

I slammed the pen on the table, and Byakuya looked at his watch, "You shaved two seconds off."

I fist pumped and said, "Still getting faster!" Everybody sweatdropped, I turned them, and I said, "See what I mean about paperwork?"

I resealed my sword, and Albus said, "There's not that much, only about ten to thirty papers a day. Minerva takes care of the rest."

I nodded, and said, "Okay, but will you stay with me for the Feast?"

"Sure, Ichigo." I nodded, and Sakura came down.

"I felt Bankai; did Sasakibe-kun bring the paperwork?"

I smiled, "Yep, I chopped off two seconds!"

She nodded, flopped on the couch, and Byakuya chastised her, "Posture, Sakura."

She sent a Kuchiki Death Glare his way, and she huffed, "We're not in the mansion, screw posture! I wanna be a regular kid for a year. I'll go back to noble with a stick up my ass if anyone from Japan shows up that's worth it, and when we go back I will!"

I high-fived her for her speech that was entirely correct, and then slapped the back of her head, "Just because you're in a Division, doesn't mean you can swear."

She pouted at me, "You do all the time!"

"That's because I'm an adult, and adults can say things like ass."

She huffed, and I said, "Or if you want to talk like that… I am Sou-Taicho, I can arrange for you to be sent to 11th Division. You want to spend a year with Kenpachi?"

She paled, and I said, "I didn't think so."

When we were talking at about 10, I felt a Garganta, and said, "It's Saturday, can't Ulquiorra wait till Monday or something! I got up, and everybody followed me outside.

I walked to the Emo Espada, and said, "Yo, Ulquiorra."

"Hello, Kurosaki."

"What do you need?"

"Grimmjow won't be quiet about sparring with Shiro. I was here to ask if you could spare him for a couple days."

"He always complains about Shiro being there after a while, but be my guest!"

Shiro ran through the Garganta, and I walked to Ulquiorra, "How are you and Inoue?"

"We are fine, she's settling nicely in Las Noches."

I turned away, crossed my arms, scowled, and said loudly, "If I hear any of the Espada, of anyone mistreating her, I'll go to Las Noches and personally see to it that their life is ended!"

I waved over my shoulder, and he left. I went to the group, and said, "School starts today, right? We leave in 15 minutes!"

The kids ran to their rooms to pack, and I laughed. In 15 minutes, I had brought mine and Byakuya's stuff to Hogwarts, and everybody was ready. Dumbledore, Minerva, and Snape Apparated to Hogwarts, and I Apparated Harry, Molly had Ginny and Ron, Arthur had Sakura, and Fred and George each put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. Which annoyed him, you could tell by the subtle furrow in his eyebrows.

We left on the count of three, and the ten of us appeared on the Platform.

"Platform 9¾ I missed this place. Last time I was here was with Harry's parents."

I shrugged, and asked, "Do you think they'll let me on the train?"

"You look like you're still 17, the age you died, at, and Byakuya-tou-san, without all the kenseikan, and the scarf, looks about seventeen, so you could all ride." Sakura said, and we all got on.

"I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I think…" I told the small lie to explain why I was riding the train, and Harry cheered, and we found an empty compartment we all got into.

After a while, a blonde boy stood in the doorway, and said, "What's this, another Weasley, and who the bloody hell are you?"

I stood, and held him against the wall off the ground by his neck, allowing my eyes to flash golden, "I am Lady Ichigo Kuchiki, the wife to the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, and that is Byakuya Kuchiki, my husband. I am not a Weasley."

I let him go, and said, "Also, you might not want to start off by insulting your new teachers." His eyes widened, he looked at Byakuya, and exclaimed, "You're Byakuya Kuchiki? You look younger than I thought. Also, I heard nothing from father about new foreign teachers."

"That's because Dumbledore just asked us today to teach. I will be teaching DADA, and Byakuya will help me. The girl with the black hair and orange highlight is out daughter, she isn't a student, because she's only nine, but she has all her Masters, and she can kick your skinny white ass. Now leave." He hurried out, followed quickly by his cronies.

I sat down, and rested for the rest of the trip, with my head on Byakuya's shoulder, and Sakura's head in my lap. I woke up to the train pulling into the station, and I said, "Byakuya, Sakura."

We Flash Stepped off and I went to the castle to see Rukia and Uryu already sitting at the staff table. I walked up to Dumbledore and said, "I accept the position, with Byakuya and Sakura as my 'assistants'. She got her Masters last year, at eight years old, so she's qualified. Also, I request Byakuya, Sakura, Rukia, Uryu, and I have access to the Forbidden Forest to train."

"Alright, that's acceptable." A woman with a face like a toad walked through the big doors, and sat down in a chair. I turned to Dumbledore and said in Japanese. "(Is she from the Ministry?)" He nodded, and I groaned. The three of us took our spots as kids started to file in. I tuned out the Sorting Hat's song, and Dumbledore's speeches.

After Sorting, I heard Dumbledore say, "Alright, I wish you all a happy school year, and I would like to introduce you to some new friends.

"First are our friends from Japan: Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Kuchiki, Sakura Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Uryu Ishida."

We all stood and bowed, and stepped forward, and I said, "Alright, I will be the new DADA professor, with my husband, Byakuya, and my daughter Sakura, as my assistants."

Then I heard someone say, "She doesn't look old enough to be here!"

"She's not, she's nine years old, and has all her Masters, and is able to do wandless magic, all five of us are."

There were gasps, and I said, "Now, if you have any questions for us, they will be directed towards me, I have the highest ranking here."

Then Minerva said, "What, pray tell, is that?" "Well, I am Lady Kuchiki, married to the Head of Clan, and am Sou-Taicho of the Gotei 13 in Japan. That means I am the highest ranking Death God, besides the Spirit King himself." Everybody knew about Death Gods, It was requested to be taught to first years, and even the first years had heard about them from parents or friends, only the Muggleborns were clueless.

We sat back down, and he said, "Also, visiting from the Ministry of Magic, Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge, she will be judging our classes, to make sure they are 'Ministry Approved', and will also be teaching Sefence Against the Dark Arts. Ichigo and her family will be holding another class that will also be Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they will teach you Kido, that is what the Death Gods use."

I almost laughed, but didn't, and she waved, and smiled cheekily at everybody, the rest of us just nodded. Her fake attitude, and all that pink made me want to go puke, so I sent a Hell Butterfly, telling Soi Fon to come tell me the Seireitei is under attack. I passed the message on, and everybody nodded on approval. I passed it on to Dumbledore, whose smile got wider, and eyes even more twinkle. Then the Senkaimon opened, and Soi Fon came out, she looked at me distressed, and said, "The Seireitei is under attack from Bounts, request for assistance, Sou-Taicho."

Blasphemy because the last Bounts were killed over 200 years ago. "Granted, let's go!"

The four of us drew our swords, and Uryu formed his bow, and we ran through. As soon as the gate closed, we sheathed our swords, and walked.

I looked at the 2nd Division Taicho, "Thank you, Soi Fon; you may go spend a week with Yoruichi in the World of the Living if you would like."

"Thank you, Sou-Taicho, when can I leave?"

"In the morning. You know how cranky she gets if you wake her from her cat nap at night." Soi Fon nodded, and Flash Stepped off.

"That was brilliant, Kaa-chan!"

"I just couldn't stand all that pink any longer."

We went back, but came out in our small dorm, and Sakura went to her room, Byakuya and I to ours, and Rukia and Ishida to theirs. When we got in, I shut the door, and changed into a yukata. As I lay on the bed, I felt Byakuya get in next to me, and was pulled to his chest. He leaned down, kissed me, and I returned the kiss. He bit my lower lip softly, and I opened my mouth slightly. His tongue made its way in; I sucked on it lightly, and let him have control of the kiss. He pulled me on top of him, so I was straddling him, and I felt how hard he was. We pulled apart for air, and he said, "I have been denied too long."

"Yeah, me too." Our clothes were off in a flash, and he pushed inside me.

"After all this time… You're still so tight…"

He said, and I moaned, "P-please go faster, harder!"

He happily obliged, and didn't need any encouragement. I felt myself tighten, and knew my climax was coming. His hardness was pounding into me relentlessly, and I felt him hit the spot that made spots dance before my eyes, and made me scream his name. We were moaning, and crying out into the others mouth as we kissed, our lips crashing together, and our tongues in a battle for dominance, which Byakuya won, of course.

"Byakuya I'm going to, naah, come!"

"Me too, Ichi baby!" He said, and we came together, clutching each other for dear life, and he bit my neck, and I clawed his back. After a minute, he pulled out, and we fell asleep, still tangled up in each other.

In the morning, I was in his arms, and I kissed him. He slowly came awake, and said without opening his eyes or pulling away from the kiss, "You should wake me like this more often, Ichi baby…"

He used his name he only calls me during or after sex, and I grinned, "I know, now we need to shower, and we better do it separately otherwise we'll never get out in time."

I got up, got a uniform out of the closet. Then grabbed a haori with the kanji for one on the back, and the Hogwarts crest on the front. I showered, and when I walked out, Byakuya brushed by me, and I laid back on the bed to wait for him. When he was done, and walked out I complained, "You take longer to shower than most women."

"I also have longer hair than most women, and a Kuchiki accepts nothing less than perfect."

"Why the Hell'd you marry me then? I'm the definition of imperfect."

He came over, laid down behind me, and started drawing little circles on my back, "You're perfect to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, but we better get to breakfast."

* * *

There you go, please review, or I'll send my evil Chappy shaped plot bunnies to attack your dreams! *grins evilly,* Or I'll just send Ikkaku to haunt you with his Luck-Luck dance.


	4. Flashback

This is a flashback of Ichigo telling a younger Harry about her years with Byakuya and Rukia at Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. Tite Kubo does. GET WELL KUBO-SENSEI! A big thanks goes out to Sedor for reviewing and helping so much!

* * *

"Ichigo!" A little Harry jumped into Ichigo's arms as she twirled him around. Harry was really his distant cousin or something, so to keep it straight, they just called themselves cousins, and built relationships with other family members off that.

So they walked in the Dursley house, as the occupants were all out of the house, and he said, "Tell me more about when you were in Hogwarts!"

I smiled softly at the small boy, "Alright, it was about 50 years ago…"

"You're old, Ichigo!"

She glared at him, and said, "Some advice Harry. Never call a woman old, or mention her age unless you're calling her young. Otherwise you will be slapped or worse."

Harry looked at the strawberry with fearful eyes, and Ichigo smiled softly, "I'm not going to do anything to you, Harry."

He relaxed and I started again, pulling the emerald eyed boy onto my lap, "We were in the 3rd floor corridor past curfew..."

"_Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia!" _

_I turned to see Tom Riddle coming after us. "I heard Hagrid was sheltering the creature that killed all those kids." _

_He said, and the three of us shared glances, knowing it was a Basilisk. The four of them were in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and graduation was a week away. They all shared N.E.W.T classes, and were all Slytherin, as I was Sorted in that House, and Rukia and Byakuya wanted to stay with me. We talked more, and they brought another girl down the stairs. _

_We turned to see Professor Dumbledore at the top of the staircase, "You four should get to bed, It's after hours and we don't want Headmaster Dippit to catch you out." _

_They nodded, and went back to the common room. "I'm glad they found what was responsible." We all nodded. We went to bed._

_A week later at graduation we were all too happy to be done after our finals, and after, the three Shinigami went to the Ministry, and then took more tests to achieve their Masters, and then Tom Riddle went rogue.  
_

_A few years later, about 20 or so, the three Shinigami were back, and this time they made great friends with the Marauders, but I made sure they didn't tease Severus to much. I saw Lily and James fall in love in their 7th year, much to Severus's dismay, as he was also in love with Lily. Lily's mom's sister was my mother, and so we were great family with each other. I was invited to their wedding, and was with them when Harry was born. He was the cutest little thing, and had his mother's eyes. I had to go back to Soul Society, but visited when ever I got time. I had heard that Voldemort killed them, but Harry lived, and Padfoot was blamed. I was royally pissed, and visited the Dursley home often to check up on Harry. When he was five, he took a trip to Japan with them, and he met my friends who were all in Soul Society now._

_When I had Sakura, we enrolled her in Japan's magical arts school, and she got her Masters after just three years because she was so talented. Byakuya and I were so proud. Then we all went to Hogwarts again to finally defeat Tom, or Voldemort now, and that's just what were going to do._

"Wow, that's so cool! You went to school with Voldemort and my parents?!"

I nodded, and said, "Your father and his group, the Marauders, who were, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Wormtail, sadly. He was the one who really betrayed your parents that night. The Marauders went by nicknames, they were Moony, who was Remus, Padfoot, who was Sirius, Prongs, who was James, and Wormtail, who I don't care about. I was Strawberry Death because they thought it was funny how I could sneak up on someone without a sound and scare them to death."

Harry laughed, and I said, "Lily was the one who kept them under control. She was my mother's niece, so you're just going to be my cousin and save all the confusion, alright?"

He nodded, smiled, and said, "That was a great story, cousin Ichigo! Can I play with Zanny and Whitey now?" I let Zangetsu and Shiro out, and let them entertain Harry. _Yep, it's been fun…_

* * *

I hope that clears some confusion for some of you. Just review or PM me if you have questions! I love the reviews so far, you gotta keep them coming!


	5. You're a What?

Well, it's not as long as I wanted, but here you go!

* * *

We walked down, and Sakura bounded up behind us. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she Flash Stepped on my shoulders.

Then as she settled I said, "You're getting better at that, I didn't even wobble."

"I know!" We walked in to see Rukia and Ishida already eating.

We sat down beside them and I said, "So, what are you all doing today?"

Rukia swallowed, "Me and Uryu are going to train with Sakura."

"I'll help you in the classroom." Byakuya said, and I nodded, "Okay, sounds good. Sakura, train to get Bankai for you, he said your Bankai is called Senbonshiro Kageyoshi, right?"

She nodded, and I said, "Looks like she takes after you, Byakuya."

"Hai, but remember, she also had Getsuga Tensho, ne?" I nodded, and finished breakfast.

After, Dumbledore asked all students to stay, and he said, "I would like you all to know that I will be stepping down from the position of Headmaster."

There were several boos, and he quieted them down. "Your new Headmistress will be Ichigo Kuchiki."

I stood, and stood beside him, "I will have Byakuya take over DADA, but the lessons will be planned by me."

There were several cheers, and Dumbledore chuckled, and Apparated out. I dismissed them to class, and told the teachers, "The new password will be Phoenix."

Then I turned sharply, and left. I went to my office, and went to Fawkes. "Hello, remember me?"

He leaned his head into my hand, and I pet him, after, I sat in the desk, and pulled out the Horcruxes he had in the desk. I drew my sword, and proceeded to destroy them all.

I then heard Harry knock, and I said, "Come in, Harry."

I put the Horcruxes back in their drawer, and he said, "Professor-"

"Please, just stick with Ichigo."

He smiled and said, "Alright, Ichigo. My scar just hurt really badly. It's probably the worst it's ever been."

"Have you been informed of Horcruxes?"

"By Sirius, yes."

"Good, it probably hurt because I just destroyed three, of them in succession. Leaving three left."

His eyes widened as I set them all on the desk. "A locket, a ring, the diary, they're all Horcruxes."

"Am I a Horcrux?"

"Yes, if I force you into Soul Form, I might be able to break the connection."

"Do it, I don't care about the consequences."

"You sound like me when I was a teenager. Actually, I still sound like that. Always fighting for other people, never ourselves." I pushed him into Soul Form using the glove Rukia had always had to use on me. Then I saw the rotting chain coming out of the scar on his forehead. I cut it with Zangetsu, and the part still attached to his head fell off, and rotted until there was nothing left.

He let out a sigh of relief, and I said, "This will probably break your connection to Voldemort, though you may still see things when you sleep."

"Thank you, Ichigo."

He hugged me and I said, "Anything for my cousin! Now you better get to Byakuya's class. Just say Horcrux and he'll know it was important."

He nodded, and left. I leaned back in my chair, and took a nap. When I woke up, I felt Yoruichi and Kisuke in my office.

"What do you two want?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your position as Headmistress."

"I had no choice, Albus asked me."

"Still, what are you going to do now?"

"Relax, and go visit Severus."

"Sounds like a plan, bye, Strawberry." I waved them off, and got up to make my way to the dungeons. I passed Minerva's class, and had a thought. I transformed into a tabby cat, with my tail tipped black, and my hazel eyes, and walked in.

Everybody stared at me, and I said, "Yo, what's up?"

I said, my voice deep like Yoruichi's is.

Everybody jumped, and I said, "What, you never seen a talking cat before?"

They all shook their heads, and I jumped on McGonagall's desk with a loud laugh. She was still in cat form, so I sat next to her, and whispered in her ear, "Let's jump off the desk together, just a warning, when I change back for some reason I change back and I'm naked."

She smirked as much as a cat can, and meowed, and translation, "This'll be fun Ichigo." I nodded, and we jumped and transformed together.

My boobs were only slightly smaller than Yoruichi's, and when I crossed my arms over my chest, all the boys got nosebleeds, and passed out. "I love the reactions of you people!"

I put my hands on my hips and laughed, making my boobs jiggle, and one girl said, "Damn, you got it good!"

"Thank you; it's always fun to see people's reactions!"

McGonagall looked at me, and I said, "I know, enough."

I conjured hakama pants, and a haori without the Hogwarts crest. I let Zangetsu go into Shikai, and wrapped the cleaver, and extended the strap, so I could tie it around my waist. I left the front open so it just covered my boobs, but was open so it came together just below my navel, leaving in between my assets open.

"Now Professor, that's just teasing."

I looked to see Grimmjow leaning in the door, and I said, "Oh my God, how are you, you idiot!"

He came in, and I flung myself at him. After he gave up trying to kill me, we really hit it off, and made best friends with each other.

He set me down and said, "I just came to escape Shiro. Also, what does the prissy Kuchiki think of you hugging me?" "He'll deal with it… How's Emo Espada?"

"Right here, woman."

"Hey!"

"Shiro tried to go after me too. It was an annoyance."

"Alright. Class, the idiot with the skull jaw, eye shadow, and blue hair is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The white one with the skull helmet is Ulquiorra Cifer. They both tried to kill me once upon a time, and Ulquiorra succeeded, and now we're all friends!"

They looked me like I'd grown a second head, and I said, "Don't give me that look, they're really good guys after their mind control was broken!"

They all visibly relaxed, and I said, "You are free to stay in 1st Division or here until he decides to come back"

"We'll go to the 1st."

"Uncle Ulquiorra, Uncle Grimm!" Sakura hugged them both, and they returned the hug, if grudgingly on Ulquiorra's part.

"Aizen would be turning in his grave at this sight: two of his strongest fighters hugging his worst enemy's child." I snorted, and they left after she let go.

Sakura ran off somewhere and a black cat walked in. "What, Yoruichi? Shouldn't you be with Soi Fon?"

"She's dealing with a Sword Beast who was in hiding."

I groaned at that thought, and I said, "Mayuri needs to get a good talking-to about rescanning Karakura."

She nodded and left. I walked out of the classroom, and spent the rest of the day relaxing on top of the Astronomy Tower. I looked into the courtyard and saw the first years getting broom lessons.

I Flash Stepped down there, scaring the bejesus out of everyone, and I said, "How's it going?"

"Good, we have many good ones this year it seems, Headmistress." Madame Hooch said semi-happily.

"Please, stick with Ichigo, Hooch, I feel old when you call me that." I said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"You are old." She said, and I waved her off, Flash Stepping back to the roof to continue my nap. I was awakened by someone poking me, and I opened my eyes to see Harry poking me from his position on his broom.

"What?"

I said and he grinned, "Dinner, get up from your cat-nap!" I jumped down, and landed lightly on the ground. I walked sleepily towards the Hall and Harry said, "Guess what?"

"Do I want to?"

"I got detention with Umbridge for talking about Voldemort."

"Moron!"

I swatted the back of his head and said, "Stop blaming yourself for Cedric, he's alive, ain't he?"

"Because of you."

He grumbled and as we walked into the Hall I swatted his head again. "Will you stop that!?"

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, but it was ruined by my sly grin. "Hitting my head!" He yelled at me.

"I was swatting it, not hitting it. There's a difference!" I insisted. He skulked off to his friends, and I went to sit at the staff table. I had rearranged things; to my left was Minerva, Severus, Sprout, Flitwick, a couple other teachers whose names I'm forgetting, and Trelawney then the Dumbitch way at the end of the table. To my right was Byakuya, Sakura, Rukia, and Ishida with some more teachers on the other side of him. I glared at Umbridge who was glaring at Harry, who was glaring back at her. She noticed my glare, and looked down at her plate.

"Dolores, I'll not have you be glaring like that at my cousin. Another thing, don't discourage talk of Voldemort and what happened in that graveyard. Mr. Diggory and myself can attest to the fact that he's back. Also, I am a Shinigami, and am your senior by at least 175 years your senior."

She glared at her food, so I said, "Also, you're food did nothing wrong. Desist from trying to set it on fire." I saw several students and teachers smirking at my small victory. I grinned at Harry, and continued eating my soup.

"What is that?"

I turned to Minerva and said, "Its Miso soup, much healthier then the stuff you're all eating."

"I should like to try some."

Some appeared in a bowl, and after the first bite she smiled a little and said, "This is very good."

That prompted some others to try some of the Japanese dishes, and soon most of the students had at least one Japanese dish. Except the Slytherins, always pessimistic about change. After dinner I trudged my way to our dorm, and Byakuya pulled me into bed. I fell asleep without even undressing, and Byakuya let me sleep late.

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone! High School sux and our teachers already gave us a shit-ton of home work! 80 problems for college Algebra! And only a night to do it! It's bullshit I tell you! AP classes aren't any better either!

Thank you for all the reviews, and those who have favorited and/or added this to their alerts! I have change my opinion slightly, and I will accept Flames. I like if they're constructive, but if you're just looking for someone to bitch at, you're clearly in the wrong place!

Just out of curiosity, I wonder how many people actually read these things, so if you do, just leave a small review or PM me! I'll have a poll out for a new story I want to start, so please help!

Just a warning: I found out my Dad has incurable brain cancer in his brain stem, and thus my updates will be slightly delayed as I am dad sitting and keeping track of pills, and driving his ass around, so thank you all for staying with me.

Enough of my ranting, until next time dearies,

imastrawberryIchigo.


	6. The Weapon

**Here you go.**

* * *

When I got up in the morning I heard over the loudspeakers, "As of September 8th, 1995, Dolores Jane Umbridge had been appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor as decreed by Cornelius Fudge."

I growled and sat at the table for lunch. I bent my fork in half glaring at her, and I noticed with satisfaction she actually looked lightly scared.

I saw Harry hiding his hand and I snapped, "Potter!"

His head whipped up and he walked over. "Harry, let me see your hand."

He showed me, "Your other one."

I saw the writing 'I must not tell lies' and growled low in my throat and it reverberated through the Hall. Several people shuddered, and Dolores looked at me holding Harry's hand and decided it would be a good time to leave. She practically ran out of the Hall and I said under my breath, "If this continues I might allow students to hex her."

Harry laughed and I did a quick healing Kido. "Go."

Things were fine after that small incident, and on the first trip to Hogsmeade I followed the famous trio when they decided to go into the Hog's Head and I walked to the bar, "Firewhiskey, please Aberforth."

He nodded and got a glass. They were cleaner since I started making generous donations, and Aberforth Dumbledore was very happy. I sat and listened, and when they were talking after they signed I stood behind Harry and several students gasped and looked fearful.

"Explain Harry."

"It's a Defense Club named Dumbledore's Army since that toad refuses to teach us properly." I looked out over the students and put on a stern face.

Then I burst out laughing, "Aberforth, more Firewhiskey!"

My glass was refilled and I said, "Good job, all of you. Let's see… 100 points to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

The students looked relieved, some shocked I was drinking Firewhiskey, and I said, "I agree, that toad has to go. I will enlist Byakuya, Sakura, Rukia, and Ishida to make sure she doesn't discover you. Oh, and Harry, make sure you cover the Patronus Charm. I'll stop by occasionally to teach you Japanese magic."

They all cheered, and I drained my glass. "Now, scatter before Dumbitch finds us!"

They all laughed, and we all left. We entered the street and I was in the center of the group. I saw Dolores and said loudly, "Didn't I tell you Aberforth knew the funniest stories about _toads_?! Almost as great as Albus's!"

They all thankfully got the hint when I said toad, and went off in groups of two talking. Dolores walked over to me and said, "What were you doing in the Hog's Head, Headmistress?"

"The kids wanted to hear some of Aberforth's stories."

She nodded, her curiosity seemingly satiated, and walked off. All the pink made me want to throw up… For the next month we met on Saturdays, and after they all got the Patronus Charm, I taught them basic Bakudo, and told them to practice the spells they knew when we weren't gathering. Then Hell broke loose. I was at lunch when I heard,

"As of October 7th, 1995,All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor. No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled."

I saw all members of the D.A. look at me and I waved a hand.

Then I heard another announcement, "Any students wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in my office."

I saw some Slytherins rush out, and when the Slytherins had left everybody fell silent as they heard my fork snap in half. My black and red Reiatsu was glowing around my body and my eyes were the black and gold of my Hollow. Then I heard Byakuya say, "I would advise leaving your Headmistress alone for a while. I haven't seen her this mad in a great many years. The last time was when I was holed up in the office and forgot our anniversary. Even then she wasn't this mad."

"Of course I wasn't! YOU FORGOT A DATE; SHE IS MESSING WITH MY STUDENTS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Byakuya pulled me down, and I was absolutely fuming. When I saw Dolores walk into the Hall it was all I could do not to kill her right there. She seemed to sense my Killing Intent and ran off.

I went to bed weary that night and in the morning I gathered my group in the corner put up Kido and said, "I need you all to make sure Dumbitch and her cronies don't find my group."

They nodded and I said, -Ne, Byakuya-kun, how is the paperwork?-

I said glancing at Dolores to make in look like we were talking about her.

He looked at her and said, -There's a ton, just like always.-

-You're telling me!- I grumbled, and Rukia, Ishida, and Sakura burst out laughing, and Byakuya chuckled. Snape was smirking, because he could understand Japanese, and we laughed harder when we saw Dumbridge's face. I happened to be attending Mr. Flitwick's class, and when I saw her take out a tape measure. I Flash Stepped and took it out of her hand.

"I assure you, Dolores, a teacher's height has nothing to do with their teaching abilities." She stalked out with a dark aura, and Flitwick gave me a grateful look.

"As of November 2nd, 1995, The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members_._"

I growled and said, "Harry!"

He stood, and I said, "Do you know of any other students who got detention?"

"Lee Jordan is the only other one, Ichi."

I nodded and said, "I'M GOING TO BREAK THOSE MOTHER FUCKING GODDAMNED BLOOD QUILLS OF HERS!" I stormed out, and left the students shaking in fear.

My Reiatsu was fluctuating wildly, and I stalked to her office. Thankful she was out, I cast a Disillusionment Charm so no one could see me, and I turned the kitten plates, sure to be spying, and tore open every drawer on her desk until I found the quills. I repaired the desk and fixed everything so nothing would appear amiss, and left silently. I went into the Great Hall, and sensed Dumbridge on the other side of the school. It was only me and the teachers and I lined up the quills in the floor and said, "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

I let out the biggest flame I could and burned them to a crisp. Only one quill remained, and I snapped it in half and lit the end on fire like a birthday cake in the ashes. The students laughed when they saw it, and when Umbridge walked in she turned absolutely red, and said, "WHO DID THIS?!"

She looked at me, and I had a bored face and had my chin cupped in my hand. "I have absolutely no idea; we found it when we walked in, right Severus, Minerva?"

They nodded, as did the rest of the teachers and students. She stalked off, and when I knew she was far enough away I raised the hand not under my chin and said, "Guilty as not charged."

They all laughed, and a house elf cleaned up the smoldering remains of the quills.

The next Decree was after the holidays, and a after the mass breakout of Azkaban. "Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't worry, I'll still tell you everything. I do not teach, as such, I can speak freely."

She turned red, and the students smiled. Minerva came into my dorm when I was reading and relaxing with Byakuya. We were in our yukata, and I said, "Yes, Minerva?"

"The rest of the staff and I would like to say we appreciate that you're fighting Dolores on these idiotic Decrees."

I nodded, and she left. In the morning Byakuya said, "You may also ask any of us for information regarding Azkaban. We may teach, but we are not paid to do so. As such, the Decree does not apply to us, either."

I smirked. Later that day I found a commotion in the courtyard, and found Filch setting bags down and I listened, "It's okay, Sybill."

I heard McGonagall. Then Trelawney, "Y-you can't do this. H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home."

"I'm afraid I can." Came teh voice of teh pink she-devil. "You may have the right to sack my teachers, but you do not have the right to dismiss them from the grounds! That power remains with me, Dolores!"

All eyes turned to me, and I bent down to Trelawney. "It's okay, I'm not going to let her get rid of you that easy. Minerva, please take her back inside. Cedric, Ron, would you mind helping with her bags?"

The two rushed forward and I said, "50 points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for helping a Professor." They grinned and helped her with her bags.

I walked inside, and there was a new Decree that night. "Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled."

"Why The Quibbler, that's the one magazine that actually tells the truth."

"She's afraid of the truth Sakura, the whole Ministry is." Byakuya said, and she nodded, and the she-devil walked in.

"Headmistress, I have something of interest in your office."

I motioned for Minerva, Severus, Byakuya, and Rukia to follow me. We went into my office, and I saw Fudge there with a girl, who had boils that spelled out, SNEAK on her forehead. "We can't figure out a counter-curse."

Dolores said and I quirked an eyebrow, "Is the Ministry really that incompetent?"

I waved a hand and they disappeared. I cast a couple charms so Fudge, Dolores, and Percy couldn't hear, and I said, "She used Veratesirum, didn't she, that she-witch."

The girl nodded, and I said, "Go on back to your dorm. You are not needed here."

I dissolved the silencing charms and said, "Dolores, I will not have you drugging my students to get information."

She spluttered, and Fudge said, "She was drugged?"

"I can confirm a vial of Veratesirum was stolen from my personal stores, Minister."

I heard Severus say, and he said, "In that case we cannot take the confession seriously if it was obtained through those less than legal ways."

He and Percy left, leaving Umbridge spluttering. We left, and the next night I was called to my office again and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione held my Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I internally groaned and I heard Dolores say, "I have a confession!"

"We started the club, yeah. Dumbledore's Army!"

"Dumbledore started it, then?"

I interjected, "He instructed Harry to start after he left."

"So you know where he is?"

"Sadly, we do not. We've tried everywhere."

I shook my head, and she deflated a little. The Minister was there again, and Hermione said, "We were trying to get a message through the Floo when you caught us. We were trying to inform him the weapon is ready."

"What weapon?"

"We don't know, we were just the messengers." I looked at her, knowing she had something planned. "Where is this weapon?"

"In the Forbidden Forest." I knew then she was talking about the giant, Grawp. Hagrid had showed them before he got sacked too.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter. It's a little late, I know, but I'm SO busy with school. This isn't the quality I'd like it at, but I don't have time to do better. REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL GET IT DONE SOONER!**

**With love,**  
**ImastrawberryIchigo**


	7. The Year Closes

**Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah... Sorry I haven't updated... but the story's coming to a close. i think there'll only be one more chapter after this...**

* * *

I nodded slightly, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry led her out at wand point. "Byakuya, make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

He nodded and just before they left Harry said, "They had Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"

"What is he talking about, Professor?"Umbridge questioned.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Severus said, and the Minister left.

"He thinks they have Sirius in the Department of Mysteries." I said, and Severus nodded. I sent a Hell Butterfly to inform Byakuya, Rukia, Ishida, and Sakura, and told them to keep Harry and company here. I was in my office when Byakuya, Ishida, and Sakura with Rukia dragged the Golden Trio into my office.

"Let me tell you, Voldemort does not have Sirius, it was a fake vision. He wants you to go to the Department of Mysteries."

Then Albus, Remus, Sirius, Mad-eye, Kingsley, Tonks, joined us, and I said, "We're going to the Ministry, but we're going prepared. I want you three to go ahead with a couple from Dumbledore's Army, I say Ginny, Luna, Neville, and you three."

They nodded, and I said, "The rest of us will be a few minutes behind you. I will be with you, but hidden unless I need to show myself to make sure you don't kill yourself."

They nodded yet again, and I said, "Harry, use the Thestrals, they're damn fast."

He grinned and they left. "You know what to do. Come on out, Zangetsu."

The katana turned into the cleaver, and I focused a little more Reiatsu into it, so it was bigger than before.

"Isn't that heavy?"Sirius pointed to the over-sized butcher's knife.

I handed it to Sirius, and it took him, Remus, and Severus to lift it, and they barely got it off the floor. I held it in my one hand, and examined it, "No, not at all. After 200 years of fighting with this, it gets lighter."

I put Zangetsu on my back like I did when I was younger, and said, "The weight feels comforting on my back."

I left, and I shadowed Harry and group on their way to the Ministry. When they got there I followed them as closely as I could and when the Death Eaters showed u pi didn't interfere. When they had the kids cornered though, I stepped in, my katana resealed on my hip. "Lucius, step away from the boy."

"You're the new Headmistress in Hogwarts."

He spat, and I said, "So what if I am?"

"Kill her."

He ordered, and they shot several Killing Curses at me. I blocked them all. I had knocked them all out except Lucius before anyone could blink and I said, "Harry smash the prophecy, you know what it says, but prophecies can by changed."

He nodded and threw it at the floor. It shattered, and Lucius yelled, "NO!"

He aimed his wand at me, and then I said, "RUN!"

We all took off and fell through a door. We were about to hit the floor, and I grabbed everyone. One of the professors cast a cushioning spell, and we landed. We stood, and were surrounded by Death Eaters. The Order showed up, and I focused on destroying the Senkaimon. "Getsuga Tensho!"

I aimed it at the gate, and it crumbled. I saw Sirius about to get hit by a curse, and I blocked it with my 'pig sticker.' Sirius resumed his fight with Bellatrix and once everybody but a few were incapacitated, the three remaining, Lucius, Bellatrix, and another I didn't know, I followed with Harry and I said, "If Voldemort invades your mind, let Zangetsu in so he can defend against it."

Harry nodded, and when we got up, only Bellatrix was left and Harry said, "Cursio!"

It didn't hurt her much and Voldemort and I said at the same time, "You have to mean it, Harry."

Then I said, "Like so." I pointed at her, "Cursio!"

She convulsed on the floor, and I continued, knowing full well she deserved it.

Then Voldemort appeared and I said, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Bella was trapped and Voldemort moved towards us. "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

I heard Harry say, and I was proud he used Kido. Shakkaho was his best Kido, and it smashed into Voldemort through the spell he put up. I thumped Harry on the back, who grinned. Albus appeared and engaged Voldemort, and after a minute Voldemort disappeared, and I said, "Zangetsu!"

Harry got it, and opened up his mind, letting Voldemort and Zangetsu in. Zangetsu fought to push Voldemort out, and Harry was convulsing. I knew I had to let him fight through it on his own, so I dragged Bella over, and broke the Kido. "Cursio!"

She fell to the floor, and I said, "How do you think the Longbottoms felt, Bella?"

I spat her name, and Neville appeared with everybody else. "This is for all the people you tortured, and that can't hurt you back!"

I intensified the curse, and she let out a scream. I had a new experience for me. I was thrown into the future, 'How does this feel?!' I saw Bella had Hermione pinned, and was cutting the word Mudblood into her forearm. I heard Hermione's scream, and was thrown back into the past. I grabbed my head, and fell to my knees, but held the curse. Voldemort was standing in a duel with Harry, and the entire Ministry showed up. Fudge saw Voldemort, and said, "He's back."

Before Voldemort disappeared; I looked at Bella and said, "I just saw what will happen in the future if I let you go. In two years you capture Ollivander, Harry, and Neville. You had Hermione and was cutting the word Mudblood in her arm. Those screams will haunt me!"

Bella managed to raise her arm, and she fired multiple Killing Curses at me and Harry. They hit me, I managed to block the ones at Harry, get one that killed her, and then I fell forward. I stumbled forward, and ignored the broken glass everywhere. I fell forward, and collapsed in front of Albus. I kept a grip on my sword, but it slackened when I passed out from pain. I could hear muffled conversation, and I struggled to open my eyes, but it was like I had lead weights on my eyelids. My throat felt like sandpaper, and I struggled to move. It felt someone had replaced my veins with steel. I managed to open my eyes, and saw Rukia, Byakuya, Minerva, Albus, Severus, and Madame Pomfrey looking at me worriedly. I managed to sit up, refusing help, and grabbed a glass of water from the side table. I knew from experience to drink slowly, and I felt loads better when I had drained the glass.

I looked up and said, "Get that look off your face, Sev. Worry doesn't suit you."

They sighed in relief, and Rukia said, "She's definitely okay."

I looked hurt, "Did you think I wouldn't be?"

Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and the rest of the group surrounded me, and Hermione kissed my cheek. "Was that true? What you said about Bellatrix?"

I nodded, and she said, "I'm glad you killed her!"

She hugged me and kissed me one more time. "You better get off, you'll make Byakuya jealous. You've seen how possessive he can be. Besides, you have Krum."

She blushed, and stood. Then Ginny attacked me, "Don't worry us so much!"

"Does Molly know?" She nodded, and I groaned.

I heard the doors burst open and a worried-sick Molly Weasley hurried in with Percy and Arthur. I questioned Percy's presence, but then Molly was upon me. She swatted my head, and said, "NEVER worry me like that again!"

She squeezed me, and when she let go I rubbed my head and said, "217 years old and you still manage to make me feel like a scolded child."

Everyone laughed, and I said, "How many Killing Curses hit me?"

"About 15."

I nodded, pointed at Harry, and said, "I beat your record, Boy-Who-Lived!"

Everyone sweatdropped, and I said, "What is Percy doing here?"

"The Minister saw you take the Curses for Harry, and he saw you were still alive after they hit you, and he wanted to thank you for killing the Death Eater, and he said to apologize about sending Dolores here. She is currently in St. Mungo's in the Psych Ward due to trauma dealing with centaurs and giants."

He left, and I burst out laughing. I stood, wobbled a little, and fell back into Byakuya's arms. He guided me back to the bed, and said, "The end of year feast is this tonight."

"Yo Albus, do you want your position back?"

"Yes, thank you." I nodded, and stood again despite everybody's and my body's protests.

"Just call me if you need my, okay?" They nodded, and we went back to the Seireitei. We had a peaceful two years, Sakura made it to Third Seat, because she didn't want to take Isane's position.

* * *

**Thanks for hanging with me!**

**Review, flame, whatevah, but thanks for reading!  
**

**imastrawberryIchigo  
**


	8. Well, Not Quite Fin, Yet

**Don't own anything, except for Sakura, my first-ever OC. Anyone can use her if you PM me or leave a review. Here ya go!**

* * *

Then I saw a Hell Butterfly float in on Byakuya, Sakura's and my day off together. I stood quickly, and dressed in my uniform. They quickly followed and I said, "Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts."

They nodded, and I opened a Garganta. "Follow closely!"

We Flash Stepped, and when we came out the other side, we dropped to see Hogwarts in ruins, and a seemingly dead Harry in Hagrid's arms. I knew the three of us knew he wasn't dead, but we weren't about to point out that fact in case Voldemort attacked him again. We drew out swords, and I said, "Come on out, Zangetsu."

It turned into the cleaver and I braced my arm and said, "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu."

I formed my Hollow mask, and Byakuya said, "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

I turned to Sakura and she said, "Bankai. Rip, Senbonshiro Kageyoshi."

Millions of white snowflakes danced with the millions of sakura petals, and bits of my Reiatsu were mixing in with the bunch. I made a move no one could follow, and cut down half his group before anybody could blink. I stood how I was before with my sword at my side, and suddenly blood spurted from about half his group, and Harry chose this moment to push out of Hagrid's arms. Voldemort followed after him, and I knew Harry wanted to fight him alone.

The other half of his group either fled of charged us, and somehow a woman got past us and fired a curse at Ginny who blocked it. All I heard was Molly say, "Not my daughter you _bitch_."

Then I grinned. I let Sakura and Byakuya finish off the other half, and we resealed our swords, and I mussed Sakura's hair. We turned to the crowd who was mourning for the dead. We felt like we were intruding, and I saw Harry and Voldemort crash in the courtyard. I saw everybody gather, and I turned, missing the fight in favor of putting up a shield in case of stray spells. The only thing I saw was when I lowered the shield when I saw Voldemort go up in ashes. Harry snapped the Elder Wand, and threw it over the edge. I turned to the crowd and said with sonorous, "IF YOU WILL ALL LEND ME YOUR MAGIC, I WILL ATTEMPT TWO SPELLS, ONE FORBIDDEN!"

They all touched each other, and I felt Byakuya's hand on one shoulder, Harry's on my other, and Sakura grabbed my hands. I glowed with the sheer amount of power, and started chanting in an ancient language that no one knew. Everyone who fought with the Light would be alive once again, and those who fought with the Dark would go to Hell. It refused the Soul Chain with body, and therefore they were alive again. When I finished I yelled, "REPARO!"

The entire castle started to repair itself, and once everybody let go, I used my Reiatsu to finish. I collapsed breathing hard, and there were shouts of joy when loved ones stood again.

Then I heard Harry say, "What about Snape? He died in the boathouse."

I stood and Flash Stepped despite my exhaustion to the boathouse. I saw one Severus Snape stand, and offered my hand. "What happened?"

"You died, Harry killed Voldemort, I repaired the castle, and brought all those that died for the Light in the last week back to life with a really forbidden technique. But I'm not one to follow rules."

I shrugged, and I slung his arm over my shoulder, and said, "Hold on tight."

I Apparated back to the courtyard and I walked with Severus back to the group. Harry walked over and offered his hand. Severus took it and said, "You have your mother's eyes."

Harry chuckled, and I said, "Do you want to lead Hogwarts again, or shall I ask Minerva."

"I will. I want to prove I was with the Light."

I nodded, and he stood. I let his arm fall off my shoulders, and he said, "I will be your Headmaster. I swear it on my magic it will be better than last time."

I looked around the castle, which was good as new, and smiled softly. _It's a new beginning for all the wizards here. _I Flash Stepped to the island where Albus was buried, and fixed his tomb, and Apparated back. I appeared again, and Harry said, "Where did you go just now?"

Everybody looked at me and I said, "I fixed Dumbledore's tomb. I figured Tom must've broken it to get the wand, so I felt it only right it was fixed."

Harry hugged me and I said, "This is a new start for all of Hogwarts. Make it a good one. I hope to see you soon, but for now, goodbye."

The three of us left with Byakuya's arm over my shoulders and one of my arms around his waist, and the hand was holding Sakura's.

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much it. There will be an epilogue, and it will be posted around Christmas. A big thanks goes out to all who reviewed, followed, favorited, and/or read this story. I do have another Harry Potter/Bleach crossover called Harry and the Three Captains. Harry runs away to Japan for a summer, and finds our he is even more of a freak to the wizarding world then he originally thought, but will he find love?**

**Thank you for reading my precious dearies,  
imastrawberryIchigo  
**


	9. A Sort of Epiogue

**Well, I own nothing except my OCs... This is the last chapter... Happy early Christmas, and happy early birthday to Kon on the 30th, also to Kisuke Kick-ass Urahara and Epic Lord Voldemort on the 31st!**

* * *

Over the course of a few years I visited occasionally, and had a good laugh when Harry and Ginny's middle child was getting ready to get on the train. "Albus Severus Potter. You are named after two of the best Headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen, and one of them was in Slytherin."

I kneeled, "Harry influenced the Hat when it Sorted him. If I show up I can influence it too if you're that concerned about it."

He grinned, and said, "Would you, Auntie Ichigo?!"

"Quit with the Auntie crap, it makes me feel older than I already am. Do you want me to ride the train with you?"

He nodded, and I Transfigured my clothes into Hogwarts robes. We got on the train and we waved to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville. We were sitting with James, Rose, who was Hermione and Neville's kid, Molly, who was Percy's kid, and Scorpius, Draco's kid who was dating Rose. They were entertained as I shot off mini fireworks, and when we were getting close I said, "You want me to change your robes for you all?"

They nodded eagerly and with a wave of my hand they were changed. When we pulled into the station I heard the ever familiar, "Firs' years, firs' years o'er here!"

I made my way to Hagrid, who had some grey hair now, and hugged him, "Hello, Hagrid!"

"Ichigo?"

I pulled back and said, "This is Albus Severus Potter."

I gestured to the boy hiding behind me, and Hagrid smiled and I said, "Albus, this is Hagrid. He helped Harry, Neville, and Hermione get into so much trouble! He is the nicest half-giant you will ever meet!"

The group I had split into two boats, and I said, "I'll see you in the Hall." I Flash Stepped into the Hall, and said, "Can I read this year, Minerva?" She nodded and handed me the list and Hat.

"Did Harry tell you the names of his kids, Sev?"

"Just first names."

"Prepare to be honored."

As the first years filed in led my Minerva, I spotted Albus and winked. He smiled and I read off the list until I got to his, and I added his middle name, "Albus Severus Potter."

I turned to see Sev's eyes widening, and Albus stepped up. I put the Hat on his head, and said, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, you say? You could be great you know."

Albus heard the encouragement, and when he saw Scorpius smile, he whispered, "Okay, Slytherin."

"Slytherin!" He hopped up, and I Sorted the rest. After Severus made a speech I got up, grabbed Albus, and pulled him up to the staff table. I had a hand on his shoulder, and Severus said, "You have your father's eyes."

I nodded, and Albus said, "It's nice to meet the person I'm named after."

He smiled and I said, "Sev used to be Head of Slytherin House, but I believe that is Astoria's job now."

I looked down the table, and nodded to the blonde woman. "Really, so it's okay I'm in Slytherin?"

"Did you not hear what your father said before we left the station? Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two of the greatest Headmasters Hogwarts had ever seen, and one of them was a Slytherin."

"Harry said that about me?"

"Yes Sev, he did."

Severus smiled, and I said, "I have to say, your hair looks silky, not greasy, now that you're not always holed up in the dungeons you recluse."

He smiled, and I saw Minerva run her hand through it. "Oh? What is this?"

They both blushed, and I said, "I'm happy for both of you. I have two others."

"What are his or her names?"

Minerva asked, and Albus said, "His name is Severus Kuya Kuchiki. He's the same age I am!"

I smiled and said, "And his twin is another girl named Minerva Ichigo Kuchiki."

She smiled and I said, "I can get Byakuya and I can get them quick if you want to see?"

They nodded, and I opened a Garganta. I grabbed Byakuya, and I said, "Minerva and Sev want to see the kids. I'll get Sakura."

I knocked on her door, and she opened it. "Come on, Minerva and Sev want to see the family." She nodded, and put on a uniform.

I opened a Garganta and we Flash Stepped. We emerged, and I gestured to the twins, "Minerva has my hair, and Byakuya's eyes, Severus has his hair and my eyes."

They both smiled fondly, and the rest of the Hall looked on fondly. "Hey little Minnie and mini Sev... You two are 11; do you want to attend Hogwarts with Albus, James and the gang?"

They nodded happily and I grabbed the Sorting hat. It placed Severus in Slytherin, and I said, "Just like his father and namesake."

Then I put it on Minerva's head and after a second it said, "You have equal traits of all Houses. I cannot place you, I couldn't Sort your mother either."

"I'll go with my mom and namesake since Rus did. I'm going with Gryffindor."

I set the Hat on the podium and I said, "Feel free to pound James into the dirt if he teases you."

She nodded, and sat next to him. I turned back and Sev said, "You have grown, Sakura."

She nodded, and I said, "Severus is going to be the next Clan Head, it's good because he takes after his father so much. We let our kids choose who wanted it though. I didn't want to force Sakura or Min-min into something they didn't want."

"Don't call me that!"

I heard Minerva shout, and I said, "You can call her that in class. Since I won't be here to embarrass the twins, I'm leaving it up to you two."

They nodded, and I said, "Also, Albus can speak Parseltongue."

They nodded, and I said, "Treat yourselves, also, let me know if any of mine, Harry's, or Mione's gives you any trouble. They are a combination of the Marauders and the Weasley twins."

I saw their faces turn to dread and I smiled. "Teach them well."

Rested my sword on my hip and said, "How are classes going with Tessai?"

"Good, he really likes the children." Severus said, and I smiled down the table at the tall man.

I went back with Byakuya and Sakura and said, "I'm so happy our family has this honorary family in the Wizarding World over there."

Sakura went to her room, and I fell into a peaceful sleep, the feeling of Byakuya's arms around me never getting old.

* * *

**Well, it's over now... But I now have to focus on my story Harry and the Three Captains. Review, Flame, whatever, but thanks for reading, and to those who reviewed many times!**


End file.
